KibaNaru
by HauntingCrowd
Summary: naruto and kiba became more than just friends


Dear Reader I DO NOT OWN KIBANARU hope you enjoy this Thanks for Reading

FYI: ill'e try to not make naruto as a girl

Kiba was just walking in the woods taking care of akumaru then saw Naruto in the middle of the grass field Kiba ran too Naruto was scratch up and punch leaving marks every were he was shirtless and his pants was there then kiba kneel down to Naruto and yell as he can then pick him up like a wedding person he had to because Naruto chest had a huge mark in front so he took him to the hospital ,Sakura work there Then kiba ran in.

Sakura=S

Kiba=K

Naruto=N

SAKURA!=K

Kiba gave naruto and set him on a bed

O my god he injured really bad i'll be right back with him =S

As Sakura took Naruto to a room then after that kiba was waiting for naruto it was 12:23 A.M to 9:34 P.M kiba fell asleep (dream) _kiba was running and accedently ran into naruto and fell kiba was the top and naruto was on the bottom kiba started to blush and naruto smiled then naruto spoke_

_Kiba will you be my =N_

Then sakura woke up kiba

You can see him now =S

As sakura took him to the room and then

Hey (whimpering sound)=N

Then naruto black out agian and sakura and kiba was looking at him in bed

Kiba could you do me a favor =S

Yah=K

Could you take naruto to your house=S

WHAT!=K

Look im running out room of surgery and he will heal by tommarow Ok and beside you have a house of your own anyway pleeeaaasse =S

uuuugggghhhhhh alright =K

as kiba pick up naruto like a wedding person agian and they were going to the door sakura quickly told kiba that she forgot to tell

KIBA i forgot to tell you that naruto CAN'T FIGHT and he doesn't have any chakra for 6 months keep him safe =S

oh alright see yah =K

as kiba took naruto to the room and naruto tried to get up then kiba told naruto to relaxs After that day

Naruto woke up and felt better

aaaaahhhhhh i feel soo goood but this isn't my room =N

naruto walk downstairs and saw kiba cooking

oh hey your up =K

(sniff) mmm what are you cooking smells good =N

oh im just cooking some bacon and pancake =K

naruto sat on the table and setteld kiba gave him the breakfist that was he cooking

Wow thanks kiba =N

oh yah sakura told me that you cant fight for 6 months or any chakra at all for awhile =K

Can i ask you a question ?=K

Yah?=N

what happen to you last night =K

Oh last night ummm ... ?=N

as i could remember that only i was going back to my house then something came up to me but i didnt see it for a second then thats all i could remember =N

Oh =K

well i have no mission or nothing to do at all you wanna do anything today =K

yah what do you want to do =N

well i heard there a movie showing wanna go=K

what type is it=N

its like a horror kind =K

well im not pretty much a person thats whach those kind of things=N

oh well if you want to mind some thing elts (_shoot there goes my move though im not sure if that he likes me or not)_=K

No no no no its fine=N

okay the the movie starts at 6:45 wanna do some thing while were waiting and its only 12:56=K

well we talk outside and while walking see what weve done something over the year=N

okay first let me take a shower=K

oh okay lucky me i usally take bath at night first then in the morning i could just take something an go=N

as kiba took a shower naruto forgot something in kiba room

then kiba came out shirtless

oops looks like i came out like something =K

naruto close his eyes and coverd his face and started blushing kiba walked naruto out the door and closed

Ill'e be right out there =K

as kiba and naruto went to take a walk

can i ask you a question kiba=N

yah sure what it is it =K

how did you get a big house and got so rich all of a suddenly=K

Oh well my sister wonce was on her mission then her whole team was in trouble so i jumped in and helped them before it was there time then i got paid 100,0000 ryo then my uncle passed away then i got 25,000 he gave me it too help me and my =K

your what Kiba ? =N

oh umm ill'e tell you later hey have kakashi ever taught you anything new =K

not just yet =N

what about between you and sakura =K

uhhhh yah i told her that i love her it didn't work out right then she doesn't like me back =N

oh =K

as kiba and naruto were walking it was 6:32

Uh Oh its almost time for the movie we better go =K

kiba and naruto made it on time for the movie

kiba watch the movie and naruto too

as they were done walking out the movie

wow guess that movie was going too hunt me for awhile =N

oh wanna walk up on the hill to take that memory off =k

yah i guess =N

they went and walk up to the hill

wow the moon is great =N

yah _(i think i should kiss him)_ =k

kiba pulled naruto sleeve naruto was in a shock then kiba kissed naruto they hold there mouth to mouth for about 45 sec and naruto was eyes while were still and kiba eyes were closed enjoying the kiss as they were done

let me go !=N

wait im sorry=K

as naruto ran off in tears

then kiba stop him on time

naruto please im sorry please forgive me =K

fine but don't ever do that to me again =N

No i dont want a hug =N

as they were walking in front of the house

wait kiba im sorry about what happen early ago ive should o (kiss)=N

you don't need too say anything i forgive =K

and naruto and kiba was hugging

after 1month kiba and naruto were at a restraunt eating and kiba went to the restroom and wash his looking himself in the mirror

(_why are you like this i do like him but it went bad should i just tell him no he might walk away )_=N

Naruto went back out

as they were done eating they went out they were walking back to the house but kiba couldn't control himself kiba right away hug

kiba ?=N

Naruto im sorry its time i tell you this will you be my boyfriend


End file.
